1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for heating water over an open camp fire or other similar hot heat source. In particular, the invention relates to a kettle that is adapted to be filled with water and then placed over a heat source to heat the water therein, with the kettle being provided with means for adding cold water to the kettle and simultaneously withdrawing an equal amount of hot water from the kettle.
2. State of the Art
Heating of water over an open fire or hot coals is generally achieved by one of two procedures. In the first, a large kettle of water can be supported over the fire or coals, and hot water is dipped from the kettle using a ladle or other dipping device. As the kettle becomes empty, fresh, cold water is added to the kettle and a period of time is necessary for the cold water to be heated before hot water is again available. In the second procedure, a water pot having a spout is supported over the fire or coals to heat water contained in the pot. When hot water is desired, the pot must be lifted from its support over the fire or hot coals, and hot water is poured out of the pot through the spout thereon. When hot water in the pot has been used, fresh, cold water is added to the pot, and the pot is replaced over the fire or coals to heat the water.
It would be highly desirable to have a water kettle or pot that could be left in place on the support over a heat source, such as a fire, coals or stove and from which a desired amount of hot water could be obtained simply adding the same amount of cold water to the kettle or pot and collecting the hot water that is displaced from the kettle or pot by the addition of the cold water. The added cold water would start to be heated immediately, and the kettle or pot would never be emptied. Because cold water is more dense than hot water, the cold water added to the kettle would go to the bottom of the kettle and hot water would still be available for being dispensed from the top of the kettle. Unfortunately, there is nothing available in the market in the form of a pot or kettle which can be supported over a fire or coals and which has a provision for adding aliquots of cold water and simultaneously withdrawing an equal sized aliquot of hot water. A search of the relevant U.S. Patents did not disclose such a pot or kettle either.